1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin care apparatus, and more particularly to a skin care apparatus which can discharge body wastes that are included in a skin to outside and improve the blood circulation by stimulating the skin through ultrasonic vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a skin massage tool which can massage and clean a facial skin using ultrasonic vibration and cure fatness of an abdominal region has been developed and used.
The skin massage tool is helpful to discharge the body wastes included in the skin out of the skin and to perform the smooth circulation of the blood by stimulating the skin through transfer of the ultrasonic vibration to the skin. The skin massage tool is typically provided with an ultrasonic generation member that can generate the ultrasonic vibration, and a vibration transfer member transferring the ultrasonic vibration from the ultrasonic generation member to the skin. For example, skin massage tools using ultrasonic vibration in the related art are disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 830530 (hereinafter referred to as “related art 1”) and Korean Registered Patent No. 1129308 (hereinafter referred to as “related art 2”). In the related art 1, a vibration transfer member that is in contact with the skin is in the form of a plate with a predetermined thickness. Accordingly, in the case of using the skin massage tool, one side of the vibration transfer member should be kept in contact with the skin. Due to such a utilization method, the massage tool has the problem that it is required to frequently change the skin contact angle at which the vibration transfer member makes contact with the skin portion being massaged depending on various bends of the skin portion being massaged to cause inconvenience in use. Further, since the vibration transfer member is in the form of a plate, a low resonance output may appear in the case where a single ultrasonic oscillator is used.
Accordingly, in order to obtain the resonance output to the extent that body wastes included in the skin can be discharged out of the skin through the plate-shaped vibration transfer member, several ultrasonic vibrators are required to be attached to the vibration transfer member. However, providing of several ultrasonic vibrators as described above causes the manufacturing cost of the product to increase.
In the related art 2, a hot massage device having an ultrasonic vibration element is provided to perform skin massage through the following operation. That is, if an end surface of a main body of the massage device becomes in contact with the skin in a state where the main body is heated by a heating element and the ultrasonic vibration element is operated, the subcutaneous tissue is heated and vibrated. Accordingly, since the subcutaneous fat and body wastes are shifted from a hardened state to a pulpy state that has low viscosity, a seal of blood is expanded and thus a body portion being cured is also expanded. Accordingly, a suction effect that a groove region, which is formed on the end surface of the main body with shallow depth, is filled with the skin occurs to expedite the discharge of the body wastes from the skin pores. According to the related art 2, the end surface of the main body is in direct contact with the skin to achieve an effective heat transfer, and secures a wide contact area with the skin. As described above, the heating element and the ultrasonic vibration element are provided to simultaneously apply heat and vibration to the skin, and the skin that is expanded by such operation (particularly, heating operation) is sucked into the groove formed on the end portion of the main body to fill in the groove. That is, the skin, which is in close contact with the end portion of the main body, is sucked into the groove, and a part of the sucked skin strongly becomes in close contact with the inner periphery of the groove. Due to this, the body wastes discharged from the body portion being massaged are blocked by the end portion of the main body and the inner periphery of the groove, and thus are unable to be smoothly discharged to the outside of the skin.
Further, since the resonance output of the main body that is vibrated by the ultrasonic vibration element is lower than that according to the related art 1 (see FIG. 6), it becomes difficult to expect the skin massage effect through the ultrasonic vibration.